berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Goat
|-| Apostle Form= |kanji= 山羊様 |rōmaji= Yagi-sama |also known as= Great Goat Head |manga debut= Episode 139 Bowels of the Holy Ground |anime debut= (2016 Anime) Episode 6 Night Banquet of Burning at the Stake |japanese voice= |english voice= |gender= Male |species = Pseudo-Apostle; Human (formerly) |eyes= Orange (Goat Mask) |hair= Dark Brown (Goat Mask) |blood type= |status= Deceased |affiliation= Heretical Cult |previous affiliation= |occupation= Leader of a Heretical Cult |previous occupation= |image gallery= }} The was the otherwise nameless leader of a heretical cult near Albion. He was a tall, thin and slender human wearing the head of a large goat. He became a Pseudo-Apostle by the Egg of the Perfect World and was later killed by Guts. Appearance The Great Goat appeared as a tall, thin and slender looking man, taller than the other members within his cult, with six fingers on each hand. In all his appearances, he had not worn any form of clothing, save for the head of a larger-than-average goat with dark brown fur. In his pseudo-Apostle form, which was a twisted reflection of his faith, the Great Goat became a monstrous goat-headed satyr with a serpent for a penis. Personality Not much is known about the Great Goat's personality, but he was a quiet man who enjoyed having sex with the other members of his cult, or with the new members who were introduced to it. For the new members to join into his cult, he would have them kiss his heart and phallus (which appears to be the living head of a snake via drug-induced hallucination). He would occasionally lead the cult, having some final say in the group's activities and actions. He became completely fixated on Casca, desiring her as his wife as soon as he laid eyes on her. Even after becoming a pseudo-Apostle, he became single-mindedly focused on having sex with her and making her "family." Story Conviction Arc The Great Goat is first seen when Nina brings Joachim to be inducted into the cult during one of its blood orgies. Joachim at first is willing to convert until he realizes that the soup he is about to eat to complete his induction is made with human flesh and runs off. While the Great Goat shows no reaction, he commands Nina to follow and kill Joachim with some of the other cultists to prevent him from revealing their secret whereabouts. When Casca is assumed by the pagans to be a witch and brought before them by Nina, the Great Goat decides to marry the girl while having Nina become a sacrificial offering during the wedding ceremony. However, things go awry through both the Holy Iron Chain Knights being informed of the pagans' location by Joachim - who survived the attempt on his life - and Casca's Brand of Sacrifice invoking the spirits of the cult's victims to possess them. During the chaos that ensues, the Great Goat tries to escape, but is sired as a pseudo-Apostle by the Egg of the Perfect World's stinger. He then returns to the fighting and personally butchers several of his followers and slaughters many of the knights before setting his sights upon Casca once more. He holds her up and caresses her with his now serpentine penis, declaring his intent to consumate his union with her. Guts shows up just in time to shear off his arm as well the snake penis with one strike of the Dragon Slayer in order to save Casca. The Great Goat tracks Guts down as the group makes its getaway, still intent on getting Casca. He proves to be an incredibly fast and dangerous opponent, using his hooves and his horns, and at one point delivering a stomp that would have killed Guts if not for Godot's armor. Guts defeats the Goat Head by using one of Rickert's explosives, which does horrific damage to the pseudo-Apostle's face and to one of his eyes, and then by using the Dragon Slayer to shear off his head with one blow. His corpse reverts to his human form. Gallery Panels= GoatStomp.png|The Great Goat overpowering Guts. BlownUpGoatFace.png|The Great Goat's face horribly mangled by Rickert's bomb. |-| Anime (2016)= Great Goat 1st.png|The Great Goat's initial appearance, surrounded by acolytes. Great Goat summons Joachim.png|The Great Goat instructs Joachim to kiss his heart and phallus. Great Goat tries to escape.png|Getting his horns stuck while trying to escape his lair. Great Goat being transformed.png|The Great Goat being transformed by the Egg of the Perfect World. Great Goat bleets.png|The Great Goat in his Pseudo-Apostle form, letting out a demonic bleat. Casca in danger by the Goat.png|Trying to sexually assault Casca. Guts vs Great Goat.png|The Great Goat prepares to battle Guts. Great Goat maimed.png|Being disfigured by Guts' miniature bomb. Guts kills the Great Goat.png|The Great Goat's death, decapitated by the Dragon Slayer. Notes * The Great Goat's appearance is similar to that of the pagan statue seen in The Count's past when he witnessed his wife in a heretic orgy. The statue itself bears resemblance to Eliphas Levi's design of , an entity that was believed to be worshiped by the Knights Templar prior to their downfall. Over time, Baphomet became associated in later years with witches, satanic cults and occultism in general. References Category:Pseudo-Apostles Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Conviction Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters